DomineeringPride
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Grub= |caption = It's a shame I'm unab1e to say the same thIng for you. ~'' |screenname = domineeringPride, formerly chiefAsshole |style = Types with perfect grammar. Capitalises all 'i's and replaces 'l' and 'L' with '1'. Ends each Input wIth a tI1de. ~ |title = Prince of Time |specibus = bladekind, fistkind |modus = Scrabble: Puts the letters of the entered item(s) into a scrabble bag. The word must then be spelt out on a scrabble board if it is to be retrieved. The board can be wiped, but it also ejects all items in the sylladex at a high speed. |age = 7 Alternian Solar Sweeps (16 Human years) |dream = Derse |planet = Land of Rotation and Saucers |relations = The Overseer - Ancestor Anatta Pugnax - Dancestor Segnis Wavexe - Matesprit Wratsa Tanira - Moirail (seperated, deceased)}} Be one of Alternia's innumerable selfish sods. Your name is FIEPRI PUGNAX. You are a rustblood with an apparent DELUSION OF SELF-IMPORTANCE. Really, despite being as far down on the hemospectrum as is actually possible without being some sort of FREAKISH MUTANT, you couldn't give a shit about what anyone else thinks of you, and you act as you please. Your interests include ENGINEERING and MODEL BUILDING, two hobbies which you regard as being very important for the upkeep of your ego. You also like to EXPERIMENTALLY NARRATE YOUR ENTIRE LIFE IN THE THIRD PERSON, something which as of late has become more of a habit than a hobby. Sometimes you like to try and write fiction, be it a fanmade story of a favourite franchise, or an original work of prose. Unforunately for you, you CAN'T WRITE FOR SHIT, but you won't let anybody else know that. Your favourite instrument is the PIANO, and you're actually pretty good at it. Your trolltag is domineeringPride, formerly chiefAsshole, and you speak In a manner whIch sounds who11y fa1se and pompous. ~ Supposedly, you represent the sin of PRIDE. Care to elaborate? Sure. Why don't we take a look at your hive while we're at it? You have set up your hive near the SUMMIT OF A MOUNTAIN... actually, you didn't set it up so much as you re-inhabited some hollowed out halls that were already there. That's partly how you came to find a hobby in model building, due to all the stuff that was left behind from the previous resident. It's also partly because you're so full of yourself. It's pretty convinient, seeing as GRYP, that is, your CHIMERA LUSUS, likes high altitudes, so he never has to go far to get to his nest. While we're on the subject, your lusus is a GRYPHON, a lion with the head and wings of an eagle. You often ride on his back to survey the land around you, or when you go on a wild tangent with your MATESPRIT, which seems to happen ridiculously often. Your hive is littered with bits of metal and wire and gears and other such things, from past engineering projects. Occasionally, while travelling through your expansive hive, you'll come across a completed one crawling along the floor or the walls. Sometimes when you turn a corner, an airborn one may bonk you in the face. IT'S REALLY RATHER IRRITATING. It is what you spend most of your time doing though, apart from entertaining yourself with one of your other hobbies, or playing console games with your matesprit. Your RESPITEBLOCK is even more cluttered with wires and gadgetry, rolls of modroc, your piano, scrumpled up paper, and a few game grubs. Your husktop sits on a desk along one wall, and connects to a much more powerful computing system. Your recuperacoon sits in the opposite corner. The walls are decorated with a few vintage SWORDS from the swordfights you used to have with your moiral, but apart from that, they show ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, save the paintwork and a window or two. Even with the previous owner of the hive's handiwork, the place could still do with a lot of renovating. Relationships. Why don't we start with a rather overdue physical description? You are a troll who is taller than average for someone just turned 7 sweeps. Otherwise, you have an overall average build. The most eyecatching thing about you is by far your HAIR, which is quite exceptional in and of itself. It's plain and spiky at the top, with white tipped 'fans' on the side, and two long locks at the back that almost reach the floor. Your dress sense is also rather average for a troll, but you seem to have a thing for LEATHER JACKETS. As for your relationships, you have but one of your quadrants filled. Your matesprit is Segnis Wavexe, and he is so dear to you, he eventually took precedence over your MOIRAL... ...Err. Yes. Your moiral is, or rather was, Wratsa Tanira. Somehow, Segnis and Wratsa ended up fighitng with each, over you, you seem to recall. They slowly slipped into a shortlived blackrom, due to the instability of the AKWARD RELATIONSHIP TRIANGLE. Eventually, you were made to choose: your matesprit, or your moiral? Unfortunately, it turned out that Wratsa pretty much relied solely on your moirallegience to get through day to day life. When you chose your sweet Seggy over him, he sort of went APESHIT on EVERYBODY. Due to his position on the hemospectrum, he was quite easily able to cull pretty much anyone who stood in front of him with negligible consequences. The long and short of it is that he ended up in an asylum somewhere. Though you do love your Seggy very very much, and you do believe you made the right decision in the long run (you're too proud to think otherwise), you can't help but feel that this episode will come back to bite you VERY HARD in the not too distant future. Examine session. Your session was kind of a failure. Yeah... The period of time know as 'your session' ended shortly after your insane ex-moiral arrived and started fucking shit up. Your planet was the LAND OF ROTATION AND SAUCERS; an oceanic land covered in large and colourful, moving NEEDLES that protruded from the ocean. Upon the needles were gears which the consorts called their homes. Ocassionally, when the gears of two or more needles meshed, the needles would be connected and it would be possible to TRANSLOCATE FROM ONE GEAR TO ANOTHER. It was fun at the time, but from reflecting on the past, you have come to realise that navigating your land was EXCEPTIONALLY AWKWARD. You were to be the PRINCE OF TIME in you session, but sadly, on the alpha timeline, you did not ascend to godhood. Actually, only two people did, because over half of you and your dreamselves DIED. Sucked to be envybitch, she was killed twice by THE SAME GUY. Maybe you'll see your fully ascended self in a dreambubble during one of the various intermissions. Who can say for sure? You were pretty awesome in your session, or at least that's what you'd say. But you were: you followed the rules of the game to relatively shaped 'T', which is quite surprising for you. And as your reward, you will see this whole charade through right to the very end. Miscellaneousness. *Your favourite confectioneries are RASPBERRY RUFFLES. Gog you love raspberry ruffles. *You used to have REGULAR SWORDFIGHTS with your moiral before the incident. It was a good stress reliever. *You actually have PSYCHIC ABILITIES - you are able to ANIMATE THE INANIMATE. Levida stole this power from you before you could realise it, however, and placed it into a siphon in her hive. It was used to power her FLYING CASTLE, until you took back the siphon and destroyed it. You then used your new-found abilities to power the meteorite you now reside on through the FURTHEST RING. *Credit to Marshmellow on the MSPA forums for making his hair look amazing because wow it looked shit prior to their intervention *Your associated mental/personality disorder is narcissistic personality disorder. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Red Blood Category:HungryGuilmon